


The Smile I Need (and nothing more)

by lxghtwoodsbow



Series: Pure Fluff [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A little, Adorkable, Based on a Tumblr Post, Because who wouldn't, Day Off, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Cuddles, They're such dorks, and admiring alec, like I'd stare at his face all day if I could, mostly just magnus being whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxghtwoodsbow/pseuds/lxghtwoodsbow
Summary: And the warlock found himself, not for the first time, wondering how he managed to find someone like Alexander Lightwood.or; Magnus and Alec have a day off. Fluffy morning ensues.





	The Smile I Need (and nothing more)

**Author's Note:**

> I have found my niche writing morning fluff and I will certainly stick to it.
> 
> I took inspiration from a Tumblr post that I cannot for the life of me find.
> 
> This hasn't been beta read so knowing me there'll be a dozen mistakes whoops.
> 
> The title comes from 'If They Only Knew' by Alfie Arcuri

It was late morning, and the sun had long since emerged from the glittering horizon, now shining through the crack in the velvet curtains. They rarely had mornings like this, as Alec was usually up before dawn, leaving a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's forehead before leaving, but today, for the first time in a while, they both had what one might call a day off. 

Granted, Alec still had copious amounts of work to do, and Magnus had more than a few contracts to look over, but it was nothing they couldn't do from the comfort of an antique armchair. No meetings, no clients, no early morning and late finish.

Magnus felt himself stir, only just aware of the stream of sunlight casting over the silk sheets, a stark reminder that it was far into the morning. A small smile formed on his lips as he felt the slow exhales of the shadowhunter beneath him, something he wasn't used to as he awoke. He found himself lazily tracing the runes on Alec's stomach, the ones he had memorised by heart, head still resting on his strong chest. 

When he finally brought himself to pull open his eyelids, the light hit his eyes, causing him to blink quickly as he adjusted. Moving his head ever so slightly upwards, Magnus gazed across Alec's relaxed features, his messy hair, his slightly furrowed brow, his long eyelashes hiding hazel eyes, his tanned skin and his rose lips, all encased in an empyrean glow of mid-morning sun. And the warlock found himself, not for the first time, wondering how he managed to find someone like Alexander Lightwood. 

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Alec looked peaceful. Magnus was long used to the pure exhaustion he saw pasted onto his boyfriend's face, the trembling hands, the tired eyes drowning in stress. He was used to Alec stumbling out of the door before dawn and wearily arriving back late into the night, sleeping for only a few hours before starting all over again. There was times, admittedly, when he was tempted to slip the shadowhunter a sleeping potion, or spelling him into sleep. But Magnus was well aware that upon waking Alec might attempt to strangle him, and he'd much rather stay alive.

"Stop watching me sleep." 

Magnus was snapped out of his thoughts by a rugged morning voice, belonging to the man he was lying half on top of. Alec still had his eyes closed, but a soft smile was curving up to the bottom of his cheeks, not wide enough to show his teeth. 

"Stop being so pretty." the warlock teased, placing a kiss on Alec's collarbone. The shadowhunter hummed a laugh, before grabbing the golden pillow beside him and placing it over his face.  
"There." His voice was muffled, as Magnus sat up slightly, pouting.  
"No, I didn't mean it. Take that off right now." Alec ignored him, still laughing quietly. "Alexander!" Magnus whined, shoving his boyfriend playfully, until he finally moved the pillow from his face, smile causing the corner of his eyes to crinkle. 

Rolling his eyes, Magnus leant back down, this time shifting a little upwards to capture the younger man's lips in his own, tugging lightly on his lower lip. Alec's hands slipped to the warlock's hips, pulling him completely on top, leaning up slightly to bring them closer. Humming into the kiss, Magnus held the shadowhunter's muscled shoulders and dragged the pair of them into a sort of sitting position, so that he could wrap his legs around Alec's waist. 

They broke apart, panting for breath, foreheads still touching. Magnus chuckled, running his fingers through Alec's disheveled locks and pressing a kiss to his jaw. 

"Better?" Alec grinned, eyes glancing over his boyfriend's face, picking up each detail as if looking for the first time.

"Much."


End file.
